Jak and Daxter
Jak and Daxter are the playable characters in the same name video game series. Jak is the main protagonist and Daxter is the secondary protagonist. =Jak= Voice Actors: #Aaron Lohr (2001) #Mike Erwin (2003-2005, 2011) #Josh Keaton (2009-present) Jak plays Gary Oak in Pokemon (Disney Human Style) He is a rival. Jak plays John Smith in Rukiahontas and Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World He is an Australian soldier. Jak plays Pacha in The Robot Boy's New Groove, The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove and The Robot Boy's New School He is a village peasant, father and Chicha's husband. Jak plays Denahi in Brother Night Fury He is Kenai's middle brother. Jak plays Igor in Jakgor He is a doctor that he make some creatures. Relatives: *Deceased Father - Damas *Father-in-Law - Samos Hagai *Best Friend/Partner - Daxter *Friends - Ashelin Praxis, Torn and Pecker *Wife - Keira Hagai *Son - Alex Porter *Daugther - Goldie Locks *Son-in-Law - Astro Boy =Daxter= Voice Actors: #Max Casella (2001-present) Daxter plays Tigger in The Many Adventures of Clarence the Boy He is a tiger doll. Daxter plays Tuck in A Super All-Star's Life He is one of a pill bug. Daxter plays Alvin Seville in Daxter & The Kindmunks He is a chipmunk. Daxter plays Weasley in The Ugly Deer And Me! Daxter plays Cheeks in The Little Mer-Macaw 3: Jewel's Beginning Daxter plays Jerry in Hoodwinked (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) Daxter plays Ernesto in Hoodwinked Too!: Hood vs. Evil (Dragon Rockz Style) Daxter plays Forky in Super All-Star Story 4 He is not a toy. Relatives: *Wife - Tess *Ex-wife - Taryn *Best Friend/Partner - Jak *Friends - Keira Hagai, Samos Hagai, Ashelin Praxis, Torn and Pecker Portrayals: *In Arnold and Flash Sentry (Jak and Daxter) (Julian Bernardino's Style), They are played by Arnold and Flash Sentry *In Astro Boy and Oggy (Thomas O'Malley's Style), They are played by Astro Boy and Oggy *In Bob the Builder and Orson (Jak and Daxter) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style), They are played by Bob the Builder and Orson Pig *In Peter Pan and Fur Toad (Daniel Pineda's Style), They are played by Peter Pan and Fur Toad *In Prince Derek and Bagheera (Jak and Daxter) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style), They are played by Prince Derek and Bagheera *In Super Mario & Mickey Mouse, They are played by Mario and Mickey Mouse Gallery Jak close up.png|Jak in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Jak smiled.jpeg|Jak in Jak II Jak 3 ending.jpeg|Jak in Jak 3 Daxter in Jak and Daxter- The Precursor Legacy-0.jpg|Daxter in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Daxter smiled.png|Daxter in Jak II Daxter jak 3 ending.jpeg|Daxter in Jak 3 Daxter in Daxter-0.jpg|Daxter in Daxter Daxter in Jak and Daxter- The Lost Frontier-0.jpg|Daxter in Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier Jak-And-Daxter-The-Lost-Frontier-Wallpaper-Daxter-Close-Up-jak-and-daxter-34232119-195-340.jpg Daxter.png Daxter1.png Jak-3-Fanart-Jak-and-Keira-Alternating-Ending-jak-and-daxter-42807046-1252-966.png Category:Jak and Daxter characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Mice Category:Rabbits Category:Weasels Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:MYCUN characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Jak and Keira Category:Vinnytovar